En la lluvia
by Nini-san
Summary: Tratase de Hilde e Duo em baixo da chuva, super romântico. Não é lemon. Oneshot. Tradução. Não tem Yaoi.


**Titulo original:** En la lluvia...  
**Autora:** Sumire-chan  
**Tradutora:** Amandoin  
**Idioma Original: **Espanhol

**Disclaimer:** Essa fanfiction não me pertence, ela pertence a Sumire-chan. Eu somente o traduzi. E Gundam Wing também não me pertence.

**Resumo:** Trata-se de Hilde e Duo em baixo da chuva, super romântico. Não é lemon. Oneshot. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A noite esforçou-se entre o cinza das nuvens que adornavam o céu, antes estrelado, agora chorava misteriosamente. No meio desta atmosfera, uma garota, de olhos pretos e de cabelo azul escuro estava parada no jardim. Eram horas elevadas da madrugada e no rosto da jovem escoriam lagrimas cristalinas, porque embora não se trata-se das lagrimas que caiam do céu, em sua face ambas as chuvas se confundiam.

Hilde sentiu a chuva cair nela, chorou enquanto a água cruzava cada canto de seu corpo, como uma caricia amável. Suas mãos penduradas simultaneamente a ambos os lados de seu corpo, sem conhecimento de que alguém a observava escondido na obscuridade.

Seus olhos estavam fechados e respirava profundamente, estava encharcada e não se importou de ficar doente logo, se o tempo lá era alguém poderia vê-lo. Soube somente que as sensações sob a chuva desesperada propagavam por todo o seu corpo.

O miúdo choro pelo amor não correspondido, para ver os sonhos distantes que nunca tinha compartilhado, que nunca encontraria conclusão. Sentiu-se miserável e suas pernas começaram a tremer, deixando fluir essa sensação, caiu de joelhos na terra molhada, embarrando sua pele, sentindo o suave contato da terra com si mesma.

Alguns passos húmidos fizeram-lhe à volta e se encontrou com aqueles bonitos olhos violetas, enfeitados com um lindo brilho natural, tão carismático. Aquelas órbitas em que sempre gostou de se ver refletida.

- Duo... - sussurrou.

Sua voz fez o eco nas orelhas do garoto que a contemplava a tantas horas escondido, pensando que ela não soube de seu retorno. Que pensava ainda que estava em uma daquelas missões, de que muitas vezes tinha temido não retornar.

- eu voltei...

- sim, eu sei. - admitiu.

Se agachou até poder compreender como eram bonitos seus olhos, o preto profundo, que possuía um refletido especial.

- Você retornou realmente? Ou... Eu estou sonhando.

- Eu retornei, Hilde. Não é um sonho.

Ela tremeu ligeiramente, temendo que era um sonho bonito e que acordaria logo em seu quarto, suando. Mas tinha confirmado que era uma realidade.

- Por que você chora Hilde?

A garota demorou a responder.

- Eu amo você, Duo. Mas eu sei de seus sentimentos e de suas missões...

Mas o jovem não deixou que ela continuasse falando, aproximou-a vagarosamente e a abraçou com força, tentando retê-la em seus braços o maior tempo possível.

Ele acariciou a garota e se perdeu em seu aroma, delicado e cativante que ele não podia evitar adorá-lo. Ambos se sentiam encantados com a presença um do outro, sentiram sensações que pareciam impossíveis de se experimentar.

Hilde suspirou assustada, temendo que aquilo não fosse o certo, que só se tratava de uma maldade do tempo.

Enquanto acalmava seus medos a separou delicadamente e contemplou-a. E novamente se aproximaram, anulando a ruptura que os separou, unindo seus corpos, suas almas e seus corações em um doce beijo, que reunia assim muitos sentimentos perdidos.

Duo fitou-a depois a acariciou, ela havia se arriscado por ele, quase tinha morrido no espaço naquela vez, somente para vê-lo, ainda o manteve no seu coração. O mesmo que agora batia em um ritmo como o dela, semelhante a uma música agradável.

- Te amo, Hilde.

- E eu a você, Duo.

A chuva continuou caindo precipitadamente na terra, com ecos surdos, produzindo uma música que não pode se comparar com a que produzem os corações de dois seres que se amam de verdade.

Fim

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Minha primeira tradução!!  
Nem acredito que terminei ela.**

**Bem eu espero que tenha ficado boa, e que vocês gostem da fic!**

**Eu gostaria de traduzir outras...  
Bem (já é a segunda vez que eu digo isso...), por favor, rewies!  
Bjs.  
Amandoin**


End file.
